


Seven days or less

by ddeiSmile



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dickkory week 2017, F/M, Warning: Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeiSmile/pseuds/ddeiSmile
Summary: Dickkory week: june, 2017;day three. Home.Dick struggles to come back home and when he does, Kori is there to cure him.day four. What could have been.He hurts, because he doesn't wants to lie, but the truth is that he can't help but love Kori too.day six. Stay with me (part i).He wasn't ready to lose her. Not now, not ever.day one. Stars (part ii).He had been reckless before and then selfish. Behind the door, he heard her laugh and he felt the impending need to be the one to do that to her. He wanted a family with Kori.day two. Domestic life??day five. Gentle





	1. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick struggles to come back home and when he does, Kori is there to cure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my mother tongue so forgive any mistakes and also, please, feel free to point them out to me so that I can fix it.  
> I am not sure if I'll do the 7 days, but I'll try.  
> WARNING: THERE IS SMUT.

His whole body hurts. Years of training and fighting in the cold streets will never make it any easier, he knows only of this and how the struggle is constant, the pain a big part of his life. So he wills himself to push the sensations aside, gathering all psychological and physical control he has to jump one more time from ceiling to ceiling, until he reaches the alley where he left the motorbike and thanks the heavens he decided bringing it with him, he knew he wasn't going to make it home if he continued whirling carelessly over rooftops, not this night, he was too tired.

The engine breaks the silence of the night and a scared cat runs away from behind a dirty box next to his foot, the unexpected noise makes his reflexes kick in. He is startled for a moment, his mind is so tired that he let down his guard, if it had been another thing he would've lost the battle even before it started, but the problem is the sharp pain from his broken rib that comes soon after. A hiss escapes his mouth, he can barely breath, but the shock is enough to wake him up, it gives him that ounce of strength that he needed in order to keep him moving until he was home— _home_ is what he needs.

The distance to his apartment seems an eternity, but he makes it somehow. It is far away from downtown, but he bought it because it had a nice view and a back door that he could access without being spotted, it had an underground parking lot where there was an old storage room that belonged once to a security guard now dismissed since the crime rate had gone down dramatically, him being one of the main reasons. As soon as he moved in, he kept to himself the only copy, so, in normal days, he would leave the motorbike and his suite forgotten there until night came again.

This was no normal day, he had no left energy to try to get rid of his skin-tight clothing. It's three in the morning, so he thinks it's okay for him to take the elevator without worrying and prays to all the gods to be right. The ride is uneventful, ten minutes is what it takes him to open the door of his house, he has never been more conscious of how good is that.

He walks in silence, more a condition than an intention, 'til reaching the door of his room. The smell of shampoo and some sweet body lotion hits him straight in the face and he knows he is home. He grunts as he stumbles over to his bed and as soon as he starts to crawl over the mattress, a pair of arms encircle his neck and guides him right where he wanted to be: his face buried deep in Kori's breasts. His whole body stings with pain for a few seconds, reluctant to relax his muscles, but he isn't paying attention because she knows how confort him, so all the while expert legs mold to his hips, hands reach for the zipper and lips kiss away the frown on his eyebrows. He doesn't move, not when she is this soft, this warm and that's a tragedy because he can't remember a moment where she isn't this good of a remedy.

"Welcome home," she whispers in his ear.

Kori reaches for his mask as he finds himself pushing her shirt upwards, only to reveal her naked mounds and he just can't deny this to himself, no matter how tired he is. Her chuckle is slow, filled with drowsiness, but he knows she will indulge him because this isn't the first time and it was not going to be the last.

He groans, the soreness almost unbearable as she undresses him, but her strength has his upper body free of clothes without him doing much more than lifting one arm and then the other. He is sure she can do the same wonders with his other half, but he doesn't need that much.

"Babe," he breathes against her neck. Kori responds almost immediately.

A shudder in her whole body and then she takes him with her palm and guides him pass her briefs –that were actually his– into her warm insides. Even if he can see ir, he knows each one of Kori's reactions, he could draw a map with the way her lips part to let go a moan; how she becomes small and then so big, her chest expanding with each desperate breath; the muscles tensing, her nails marking his back. He chokes a moan against her breast, she os so warm, not quite ready yet, but just enough for him to slide all the way in.

They don't move, he stays there, on top of her, inside her, feeling how her natural temperature soothes his limbs. When Kori feels ready, she starts moving her hips under him and the sensation is exhilarating. His mouth finds one nipple as his cheek rests over the other, Kori moans again and the sound vibrates through her skin and echos in his head. He feels the need building up, making him less aware of the pain and more ruthless, so he slides the left hand and grabs her hip harshly, then he caresses her thigh, scratches the skin and up again until reaching her ass cheek; her temperature starts increasing and he is burning with her— _within her_. Yet, it was not enough.

"Fuck, Kori--"

And she knew, he didn't have to say anything, she could feel it.

She guides him carefully until he rests on his back, her eyes shine with the sky that begins to awake as she gets rid of the clothes left in him, her lips kissing his knees, thighs and his cock, first on the way down, then up. His jaw tenses from the pleasure and he then guides her to continue, Kori does with pleasure, she takes him in her mouth painfully slow and then sucks with a strength that leaves him gasping.

He remembers nights like this, from a time before Kori and the perfection she is, and how he would end up alone in his bedroom with so much pain from his training that he would cry himself to sleep, nobody there to help ease his suffering or to calm the fears inside him. Kori did this and more.

She climbs on top of him, guides his hard cock to fill her again and then rests her whole body over his chest. They hold each other as she moves, taking them both over the edge and then a little bit more. She moans inside his mouth, he grabs her hips, her ass cheek and makes her move faster, over and over again until there is _light_ , unbearable pleasure and then is night again. Her arms reach for him, they roll to their sides slowly, always careful with his injure, and his face finds a place over her breasts once again, feeling her heartbeat in sync with his own.

He learns again and again about happiness, he feels it in her willingness to give her all to him, each part, broken or not, only to him. But it also is about her taking him, holding him, adoring him, even in his worsts moments, and forgiving the unforgivable. This is what makes her his _home_.

Kori kisses him to consciousness at ten in the morning, he is barely awake until she pushes the broken bone in place, a pain he would never get used to. Then she covers him up in bandages while feeding him, even though the pain has him wanting to throw up, after that she gives him some pills for the pain and others for sleeping, kisses him on the forehead and lets him sleep again. He wakes up almost at night, she has bathed him with baby towels, the smell was strong in his nose, but at the time he is glad to be clean. She is at his side, the desk lamp being all the light in the room as she reads some book.

"Hey," he says. His throat is sore.

She smiles to him, then takes a glass with some water left and helps him drink it.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Her eyes shine with happiness.

"I called your work and notified you were feeling sick."

"Thanks, babe."

He sighs with contempt as she snuggles against his healthy side. Her hand travels to caress the other one.

"And do not worry about patrol. I will be going with Damian. He insisted on doing it himself and if I don't go he won't have an excuse to come and visit you. He is not very good at hiding his worry, you know?"

He smiles and reaches her forehead to plant a kiss there. He just can't help but fall a bit more in love.

"Thank you."


	2. what could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hurts, because he doesn't wants to lie, but the truth is that he can't help but love Kori too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling a lot with this chapter. It ended up being a Jason x Kori because I'm so in love with them..., so I thought I might aswell just leave it like that, something apart, but then again I've been suffering with these prompts and the week is over, I need to finish this. Originally, the chapter has two pov's: Jason's and Dick's, this one only compiles Dick's.  
> to read the full chapter, you can visit me at koriandrsucker at tumblr and give me some love, please? (love can mean more prompts, I'd really like that): /post/161871682470  
> As always, as a warning: English is not my first language, so I probable have a lot of grammar mistakes, forgive me.

To tell the truth, he doubted for a moment, but Jason is there even before he arrives, his back curving over the railing as he lights up a cigarette. His inner-brother jumps and he has to bite his tongue in order to avoid an early confrontation by telling him what he cannot or can do, they haven’t even spoken and he can tell already the tension growing in Jason’s body, it is obvious that his brother isn’t comfortable with his presence, and Dick has come to understand that this only means a fight is bound to happen, but he much rather do what he came to do before it, because nothing in this world can be worse than Bruce scolding’s.

He lets the nicotine do some effect, after a minute or two, he decides it’s time to speak.

“Hey.”

After a pause, Jason responds. “‘Sup.”

He knows he'll stand a better chance if he tells directly what he has to.

"We need to talk. The family needs you.”

He notes the slight movement on Jason’s body, it’s enough to tell he wants to hide away, he can almost see again that little kid, eager to become a superhero; he hasn’t changed, no matter how much he tries to cover the truth. Richard supports himself with his elbows over the railing, mimicking Jason’s stand. He knows he has to do better, dealing with Jason is not an easy task, but fortunately he is one of the few people he has trusted until certain degree. He chooses his words carefully.

“At least listen to what I have to tell you, please? Let’s go inside, this is not a good place to talk about things,” he flashes a smile in his direction and adds almost immediately, “I’ll make you breakfast”

He doesn’t expect what follows. Not in his wildest dreams his brother would react this violent without a previous warning, but soon enough he finds himself against the wall beside the window and with no air in his lungs.

“I want you to fucking leave me alone. I don’t want you near my house.”

The thing is that knows Jason’s character, he has paid attention to all those little things because he has always cared, Jason Todd is his brother, he can be explosive, impulsive, but there’s no reason for this reaction. His mind works rapidly, he thinks of every scenario as he hears every word mumbled through gritted teeth. Then he notes a love bite in Jason’s shoulder, his hair messed up, the curtain completely close as he has never seen it. He knows whatever he tells right now might get things worse, that’s why he is afraid to ask, it is such a crazy idea, after all, living with Bruce Wayne grows in you somehow –or maybe is the fact that, in his case, they share the same past and losing your parents in front of you is no good for relationships–, for a long time, women came in and out of his bed, just like he saw in Bruce’s life as he was growing up, he knew Jason had been like that for some time, it was almost a normal behavior in their lifestyle, but this attitude meant something had changed. Deep down he hoped it was true and that it was only for the best.

"Is it-- Jason, is it because you have company?," he arches an eyebrow. Jason looks lost for a moment and Dick knows he has hit the nail. "I wasn’t going to peek,” he dares to joke, showing him a sincere smile.

His heart aches, he sees his little brother again, the one he couldn't save, the one that's awkward with relationships and who finds it easier to lie than to tell the truth about his feelings, he can still see it behind the broad shoulders and the fact that he is the one who has to look up, because even if he looks like a man, he has so much of the kid he didn’t had the chance to be.

Dick understands that, if Jason is being this protective, it means the girl is important, he probably is not only trying to protect her, but more like protect himself by not letting anyone know his weakness.

Their eyes meet once again and he hopes, just hopes.

"Fine," he says after locking eyes with him, "whatever. Get through the front door, we'll talk in the kitchen."

He doesn't push Jason's patience, he lands a few blocks away where he can pull off the suite. He wants to talk, yes, he has things to say as Nightwing, a superhero, but he too wants to hear as Richard Grayson about this girl and maybe how she can make things different between the two brothers.

He walks calmly, he knows Jason will take his time, maybe he’ll ask the girl to leave before he arrives, so he lingers while crossing the streets, then in the front door of the building, inside the elevator and finally to the eight floor, second apartment. He knows the way to it, he has been there more than what Jason would like to admit.

He knocks on the door, a simple tap as a cue to let his brother know he's there. Silence is the only thing that answers. He frowns, taps two times, then three. He sighs, Dick tries his luck and moves the doorknob. It is open. Jason’s apartment is not really big, more like cozy and kind of messy. The living room is a few steps away, the kitchen at his left, he walks straight to the refrigerator and inspects what his brother has in there. He's surprised to find more than beer, a few things like milk, cheese, leftovers from _McDonald’s_ and ice cream. He smiles, Jason has never been the kind to go out and buy some groceries –they were like that, Alfred had been always there–, but then his brother had to deal with everything by his own, it was hard and he watched him struggle for a long time. Right now, it might seem like is not a big deal to have food in a refrigerator, but it is more than what he had hoped for.

He walks around, he knows he should respect Jason's privacy, but, _hell_ , he said they would talk and while he waits he can do some stuff, right? He reaches the living room, there's a box of pizza over the table and Netflix in the TV. The room is almost empty, aside from the table there is only a sofa, a few paintings over the wall and a drawer.

Covering the floor there’s Jason shoes, weapons here and there, parts of his costume―and then Dick freezes. His steps become slower, he reaches for the glove and carefully inspects the green gem, but there's not so much to see, he knows who this belongs to without doubts.

As if on cue, Jason reappears. He should call this karma. He takes a few minutes, as if watching it a bit more will help him understand why she came to Earth and didn’t contact anyone –and he knows this because otherwise he would have known–, why are her clothes all over the floor.

"Kori's here?," he dares to ask the obvious.

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“A few months now.”

He doesn't want to ask, but he has to.

"She's in your bedroom?"

"Yeah."

The pain takes him by surprise. It has been a long time since he last saw her, but in that moment he can even remember the smell of her hair. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he can smell it on Jason.

"She's your chick? You got all defensive because you didn't want me to know about this?"

Jason frowns, he is getting angry, but he can’t stop himself.

"I didn't want her to see you."  
  
He was mistaken again, but that's not what bothers him, it's not what angers him.  
  
"Why? Feeling scared because she’s still in love with me?"

He stops fighting. He's ready to punch Jason, but he can't, he shouldn't.

"And what the fuck do you care?” he speaks again. “You left her for Barbara, you're fucking married, don't ask something like that, with such a pride, because you're just a fucking asshole."

He stays in silence, they both look at each other, ragged breaths being the only sound in the room. He lets go of Jason, his brother stands up abruptly and drags him before he can do the same, but he lets him do, because right now he can’t think and move at the same time.

His mind can't decide what to do, he stays in the corridor a few minutes, trying to concentrate in the pain he’s feeling, but the thoughts are stronger and too soon he realizes this is not only about Jason and Kori being together, it's more about the consequence of that fact: the jealousy it has woken up in him, how his heart aches, because he once was the one who held Kori's body, who felt her curves and her giggles against his neck, and the smell of her skin; he was once the one who took her to the edge and into oblivion, whose name she would moan 'til morning light, who she dreamed about when he was away; he was once the one under her care, the one she seek for protection too, because they had been lovers, but also a team.

He runs out of the building, far away of the truth and the knowledge that she's there, within his reach. He feels curiosity impel inside him, how is she, how does she looks, does she really care about Jason? The cold air does nothing to make it better, but it’s alright, because Bruce calls not so long after that.

"Tell Tim to ask him."

"You know he can't stand Tim."

"He can't stand anyone, Bruce." He grimaces, because now that's not entirely true. "Maybe he has changed." He knows Kori really likes Tim, she will persuade Jason to hear him out.

He walks straight to his motorbike, walking helps him clear his mind a bit and then he heads to work, not even thinking of going home to change his clothes. He ends up working until night, the noise at the police station and how busy he is doesn’t keep away the images of what _they_ do, what _they_ like, what _they_ share. A coworker asks him if he’s alright, but he can’t answer that.

He leaves on patrol after his shift is done, he really can’t go home on this state. He’s grateful to find a few thieves sent by the Court of Owls, it’s easy to get rid of them, but it gives him the excuse to investigate until morning. By the time he gets home, Barbara is already sleeping or so he thinks.

"You okay?," she asks as he finds his place under the bed sheets. He tenses, but tries to hide it.

"I thought you were sleeping."

Barbara's voice is drowsy. He helps her turn until she's facing him, closer to his chest. "I was. You didn't call me."  
  
"Talked to Jason. I was in no mood the rest of the day."  
  
"Bruce told me. I'm sorry."  
  
He hurts, because he doesn't wants to lie, but the truth is that he can't help but love Kori too and under the moon light he compares her exotic beauty, her full lips, big green eyes, long red hair, the warmth of her skin and her ability to always smile, so different to the fragile image that Barbara has become. He loves her too, no matter what, he always did even when he was besides Kori, but right now he thinks that maybe the only reason why he is with her has to do with the guilt of not having been there to protect her.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow."  
  
He really hopes that too.


	3. au of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could blame her for flirting with her knight in a dark spandex when she’s about to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my mother tongue so forgive any mistakes and also, please, feel free to point them out to me so that I can fix it.  
> AU where Kori's human and Dick is... well, Nightwing. Also, kind of angst but not really?

She runs as fast as she can, fear being the only thing that keeps her going even if the air is barely getting to her lungs. She can’t see, the creature, some kind of giant monster made only for nightmares that came from space, knocked off a building a few streets behind her, she’s far from it at the moment, but as it falls, rocks and dust start to catch her rapidly. Everything around her is a blur, she can only hear screams and footsteps that try to make their way to a safe place―they are like animals, fighting for their own survival, but it is fruitless, people start to get swallowed by the cloud of dust and she knows she can’t run any faster, she feels as if her legs will give out soon, there’s no scape this time.

Images of her family and friends, things left undone and more fear fills her mind. She understands this is the end and it comes with a rush of warmth and darkness.

She doesn’t feel anything, not at the beginning; her body is numb and she’s dizzy and disorientated. Kori wonders if this is death: the suffocation, the obscurity. She tries to scream, maybe someone’s there too, but silence is the only thing that answers. Slowly, the awareness on her body increases. Little stings start appearing, waking her sensations, transforming rapidly into a crushing pain.

Kori doesn’t know how long she stays there, crying, begging for someone to help her. Her throat is sore by the time she hears a voice answering and though she can’t make out the words, nothing matters as a crushing pain on her right leg makes her scream her lungs out and leaves her almost unconscious.

A black spot appears in front of her, it talks to her, but she’s dazzled, still lightheaded and in so much pain that nothing makes sense. The air is filled with dust too, so it takes her some time to make out her surroundings; when her eyes adjust, she recognizes a floating figure hovering over the shoulder of what it seems to be her savior; despite her state, she knows it is Green Lantern who salutes her before flying away. Then, she feels a hand sliding under her knees, it takes her attention and once again she meets a face that she has seen –though less, in comparison– over the news. Any person knows about them: superheroes, protectors of the Earth, in his particular case, protector of Blüdhaven and Jump City. The destruction must be gigantic if he’s back in Gotham.

“You’re Nightwing,” she whispers. It hurts to speak, she has been screaming for too long and she’s having trouble breathing.

He flashes a light smile at her, the grimace is too severe to be friendly at all. Urgency is written all over his face and she wonders if it has something to do with her or the chaos that must be going on by the sound of it. Her thoughts are interrupted , Kori moans in pain as he readies himself to pick her up

“I’m sorry,” he finally speaks. “I need you to be strong for me right now. I’m going to take you somewhere safe.”

She nods and tries to hold onto his neck, but her left arm hurts too much, so she desists and simply rests her cheek against his shoulder. She has never seen someone like him up close, it feels almost exiting, but she’s so tired that she has no energy left to think or to ask him for anything. She's grateful, though, would not have wanted to be left alone and die under the debris.

“Hey, wake up,” he says. She’s sorry for not answering, how embarrassing must be right on her first time meeting a superhero, but she can’t, she wants to sleep so badly. “Hey, stay with me. What’s your name? Come on, tell me your name.”

It takes her time, but she finally formulates an answer. “Koriander, like the spice, but with a ‘k’.”

He laughs at that and she can feel the vibration in his chest. It feels good. 

“That’s a nice name. How old are you?”

“It’s lame,” she sighs. It becomes harder to speak, it takes her more and more time to even think on what to say. “Nineteen, almost twenty.”

“I’m twenty three, but, that must remain a secret between us, can you keep it?”

“I’ll try, though I think I probably won’t remember.”

She can feel how his voice becomes more ragged. He’s trying not to run in order to avoid causing her pain, but it is obvious she won’t last too long.

“Hey, come on, Kori,” he stops. She has her eyes closed, so she can’t see where they are, but she’s sure they have stopped. “Can I call you that? Kori?” She nods her head, “good, now stay with me, please--”

“Would you take me out on a date?”

“What?”

They start moving again, he’s racing even more than before. Anyone might think she’s an idiot, who asks a superhero a date in the middle of the Earth’s destruction, but, then again, who could blame her for flirting with her knight in a dark spandex when she’s about to die? Why not try for the first time in her life to be completely sincere. Maybe that’s why she finds some kind of strength to keeps on talking.

“I just thought I’ve never been on a real date. I’ve never kissed someone I loved―I’ve never been In love actually. I don’t want to die like this.”

She finds some kind of comfort on the thrill it brings to her: talking to a stranger, a handsome and strong stranger. She remembers the first time she saw him on the news, a faraway image as he pushed some bad guy into the police’s car. The fact that she just asked the mighty Nightwing out makes her feel almost less scared of dying.

And that’s a lie.

Tears start to fall. She’s scared, on pain and asking a superhero for a date, she doesn’t think she can get more pathetic.

“Hey, Kori, don’t cry,” he begs. “I’ll take you to a date, the best one you’ll ever have.”

She smiles. He’s just what she thought he would be. A siren sounds close to them.

“And you’ll kiss me under the stars?”

“I will. We’re close, hold on a bit more.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s my job.” He says, trying to lighting the mood. He’s probably relieved to reach their destination. 

“You have one hell of a job, if you ask me…”

He chuckles. She really likes the way his chest feels each time he laughs. Then she feels how he leaves her body somewhere, probably the ambulance’s bed; people around her starts to move and she wills herself to open her eyes and look at him one last time. She searches for his hand and he’s there, holding hers tight. The doors of the ambulance close.

“You’re here.” It is the obvious, not what she wants to ask. “Why?”

“I want to make sure you’re okay.”

She closes her eyes again. Really, now he’s making it hard to die. They put a mask over her mouth, she breathes a little better, but she can’t feel his fingers holding hers anymore. Her eyes close again.

“Miss, please, keep talking.”

“Kori, come on, tell me something.”

“Why are you here? I don’t think following the people you save is something you do. You wouldn’t have time for anything.”

He’s chuckling again and she almost regrets not being against his chest.

“I told you, I want to make sure you’re okay. I owe you a date.” Her heart skips a beat, “and then, again, I don’t save cute girls every day.”

“I’m pretty sure you do save a lot of cute girls.”

He stays in silence. Kori tries to open her eyes again, but she can’t even feel her face anymore. The paramedic talks again and then she hears his voice against his ears, whispering, filling her with the most beautiful feeling she could have asked for before dying.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

She knows she’s screwed on that moment. How can she resist him? Now she’s not that proud to be dying, because she wants to know him, ask him questions until the sun comes out, smell his perfume, feel his laugh. But it is too late and she’s so sorry for that.

 

Kori wakes up in a private room at some expensive clinic. She’s sore despite the sedatives, but the nurse says she will be able to get out from there soon. As the woman leaves, a man enters with some flowers in his right hand.

“Hey.”

Her heart stops, because she recognizes that voice. Hard to miss after thinking it will be the last thing you’ll ever heard.

“Hey.”

“So… I must admit I really like redheads.”

She can’t breathe again.


	4. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (part one)
> 
> He wasn't ready to lose her. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my mother tongue so forgive any mistakes and also, please, feel free to point them out to me so that I can fix it.  
> 

“Dick, we need to talk.”

Four words and he just _understood_. It had been the careful approach in his tone, the grimace on his face, what told him the truth. There was no doubt he truly cared about each one of the Teen Titans. Donna was one of his best friends and losing her would leave an emptiness almost unbearable and he could say the same about Wally, who had been the shoulder he needed each time something came crumbling down. A future without their presence was just a bit less bright and so it was with the rest of his teammates—his family. Yet, he knew this wasn’t about them, it was a truth untold but so clear to everyone that he was strong enough to live through each loss only if he had those beautiful eyes locking with his, giving him air with a few blinks; that he could smile again only if he had her pressed against his body, so close that their hearts would beat in sync and he would just know that he was not going to die from the pain in his chest; that he could wake up another day only if he had her showering his face with small pecks, feeling his fingers stinging slightly against her long threads and its fire.

“No.”

“I’m-- I’m sorry.”

“ _No_.”

“This is hard for all of us…”

"Stop this. Where is she?"

Victor shifted from one foot to the other, something he would do only in situations where he was more the human part of his self and not the machine. Bruce was there too, he had wanted to give them privacy, but Victor asked him to stay as if his presence would make things easier. It didn’t, because Dick wasn’t even sure what was going on, it couldn't be true. As Victor spoke again, Alfred entered the cave, but Bruce motioned to him to stay put.

“I don’t think…”

“Stop fucking with me, Vic. I don’t understand what-- what kind of sick game is-”

“Dick, she’s gone…”

“No, she isn't. Victor, she--”

“Where is she?” Bruce interrupted, his voice muffled with the tone he imprinted for the whole Batman act. Richard knew that not even as Bruce Wayne he used his real voice, no, that was something kept only for Selina and the intimacy of their room, just like he had kept many things only for Kori. “Where’s the body, Cyborg.” He felt like throwing up.

There was nothing else to say, Victor opened one of his portals and beckon them to enter. Dick didn’t move. It was a lie, it had to be, why would he then be scared to face the truth? Cyborg disappeared first when nobody moved, followed then by Batman. Dick searched for Alfred eyes and the man nodded to him, encouraging him, but it was the pain in his eyes what made him move, because he was going to come back and let him know this whole nightmare was just that: _a nightmare_. He wasn't ready to lose her. Not now, not ever.

And yet there he was, trying so hard to breathe, holding her cold hand against his lips, howling and crying and feeling such hatred against everything and anything. Donna had tried to touch his shoulder, to support him, but he didn’t want that, he didn’t need the pity or the faint sobs, he needed her alive.

“Babe, please. Babe, stay with me…”

He rested his forehead against hers, the mask long forgotten after he snapped at his –their– teammates for not protecting her. Kori didn’t move, no matter how much times he called her name. He wailed again as he fell to his knees, crushed by the pain. Donna tried again, he felt her tremble as she cried by his side, the same hand resting on his shoulder.

Garfield was a few steps to the right of the table where she was resting, sobbing so hard against his right arm as Victor surrounded him with one of his arms. They were enclosed by the faint lights of the universe, the whole Justice League waiting for Batman in the other room in order to decide what would be done after the attack of this new threat to the Earth that had taken Starfire’s life. He knew he wasn’t the only one mourning for her loss, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care.

Time stopped, an idea had crossing his mind. Richard stood suddenly, pushing Donna aside without being harsh, but neither with the sympathy he should have showed. He couldn't care for anything at the moment as he searched for Bruce.

“We have to take her to the Lazarus pit.”

“Nightwing--"

“It brought back Red Hood, it brought back Robin. There might be time, Cyborg can take us there.”

“We don’t know if it works on--.”

“Then we fucking try!”

He yelled at Batman, only a few dared to do so. Wonder Woman appeared through the door, she looked concerned for Donna’s state, but also for Richard’s. Superman was behind her as well as the others.

“I know you didn’t like her, I know what you thought about our relationship--"

“Nightwing.”

“-- But if you fucking care just a little bit for me, then you will help me bring her back.”

“Batman,” Victor spoke, his face contorted. “Please, we can try. I think all of us want to try.”

Bruce didn’t react, he simply answered. “We don’t have much time, we will need to track Talia and then we might find one of the few left.”

Dick was quicker. He reached for his communicator and contacted Damian. The face of his brother came into view in front of him.

Damian opened his mouth, ready to throw a sarcastic remark. Dick spoke first “I need you to do something for me,” he closed it. “I need you to contact your mother, ask her the coordinates for one Lazarus pit.”

Damian stayed quiet for a fleeting moment, his lips forming a thin line.

“She will want something in return.”

“Tell her we will negotiate after she helps us, we don’t have much time left.” Bruce spoke. They knew the implications on his voice: it was him who was going to negotiate and Talia wouldn't have wanted it another way.

The line went off without further explanations. Richard came beside Kori’s body and swoop one hand under her knees while the other wrapped around her shoulders. She felt so cold, he almost choked with a silenced sob. Richard rested his forehead against hers after lifting her up and tried to breath the remains of her scent.

“I will bring you back, so don’t leave me yet, Kori.”

“Dick.”

He was approaching Victor when Donna spoke. Diana frowned because she knew, as well as he did, that the tone of fear Donna had used was very unlike of her.

“Donna, don’t,” Raven said, stepping from the dark for the first time.

“He has to know,” she said, this time with no doubt in her voice. “It doesn’t matter the outcome, because I am pretty sure the Lazarus pit doesn’t bring back two lives, does it?” She turned in Bruce’s direction.

“What are you talking about, Donna?” Garfield asked, frowning, his voice still raspy from all the crying.

Richard showed a similar expression, his heart pounding in his chest, because even if it was not out there yet, the implications of her question where pretty clear.

“She is…” Donna stopped, her eyes swelling up again with unshed tears. “She was pregnant.”

And there it is, just one blink and everything can turn for the worse. Richard felt the hope vanishing from his body because if this doesn’t work, if he can’t bring her back― _Jesus_ , until that moment he didn’t realize the truth: he was holding Kori’s corpse, she had been pregnant with his baby. He hadn’t seen for three months and before that almost over a year, his heart had been running for Barbara until Kori was there again, smiling to him, happy they found each other in the middle of a mission, accepting him without a care for his fears and his bad temper and he had fell hard again, worshiping every part of her body and then he ran away again, trying to think what the hell was wrong with him because how could he love two woman as much as he did. Kori said she would wait for him, but she hadn’t because now she was dead.

“Hell…” Barry hit Hal, signaling to him to keep quiet.

“Robin sent me the coordinates,” Victor’s voice broke the silence, he sounded broken, just like he felt. “Hurry up.”

He wasn’t sure what made him move. Donna was at his side, she was holding one of Kori’s hand that had fallen as he walked. _A family with her_. Maybe it had been Bruce, who kept close to him, expecting anything from Talia. _A home where their kid could grow up_. Cyborg was leading them, but they could see the pit not so far from where the portal had opened, so Richard started to walk faster. This time he knew it was his own body responding. _A beautiful girl with her eyes, maybe a boy with his hair_. Raven floated next to him, she had become so close to Kori and now he understood why, she must have been the one monitoring the baby’s growth. _The flying Graysons again_.

He held her against his chest, resting now on his knees. He kissed her on the lips, pressed another one to her forehead.

“Stay with me, _please_.”

Donna had to help him to let go of the body.

“Richard,” Raven tugged his hand, her hood was resting on her shoulders now, showing her sad eyes. “It was a girl.”

He held his breath, willing himself not to cry. He felt like an eternity was clocking and then she rose from the water, gasping, trying to take air to her lungs. He jumped to the water almost immediately, helping her to regain her balance. Her hair was full of the green substance, she was glowing, her eyes so big. She was scared, of course, not knowing what had happened, but he couldn’t think of anything else than tasting her lips once again, so he kissed her, pressing her hard against his body.

“Kori!”

Garfield screamed behind then as she clutched his hair, still trembling, but responding by instinct because her body knew him and that was all it matterred. He broke the kiss and let Raven and Donna pull her out.

Victor picked her up, bracing himself around her body. Donna followed quickly as Victor gave space to her and Garfield. Raven shifted uncomfortably for a second, but then Dick was there, pressing a hand behind her back and pushing her beside him so that the both of them were a part of the group hug. Garfield and Donna were still crying, but Kori was still to stunned to ask for answers, so she just let herself enjoy that moment of happiness.

“Come on,” Bruce called. “She needs to rest and we don’t know what Talia has in mind.”

He held her again carrying her between his arms as she closed hers around his neck. It was more for his own necessity than hers, but Kori was always eager to please him. Dick marveled on the difference, how good it felt her embrace, how nice her skin was against his. By the time they were back to the Justice League quarters, Garfield had filled her in with everything she needed to know.

Night fell upon them, there was no sky to know about it but a call from Damian during patrol had been enough.

“Thank you,” he had said to his brother.

“You’ll be in debt with father. I don’t know what mother will ask in return, but nothing good will come from it.”

“I know, I’ll make sure to let him know that I’m thankful," he said, then he paused. "Damian, he won’t tell me what her request is, but if you find out…”

“I know, I’ll give you a call.”

“Thank you.”

Damian waited a second, trying to look uninterested. “Remember I had to be a Teen Titan before. She proved to be a good ally and I was in debt with her too.”

Richard raised an eyebrow, though the action wasn’t so obvious behind the mask. Damian cut the call short before he could ask what he meant. His eyes travelled to her sleeping form, held close against Donna's chest, who hadn’t move from her side since they entered the room, close to twenty minutes ago. Richard almost felt jealous for how close she was to Kori at the moment, but he understood, he learned that Kori had received an attack aimed for Donna. It wasn't going to be easy.

Kori woke up, as if feeling his gaze. She extended a hand in his direction and he took her fingers, lifting them up against his lips.

“Hey, babe,” she smiled slightly. Then she felt Donna’s body, she sighed with contempt. “Should I be worried that you seem pretty happy like this?”

Kori’s laugh made his heart swell. He placed his body on the edge of the bed, facing her, but still leaving some space between.

“She kept me company all these months…”

Her eyes widened, a hand fell to her stomach and Dick felt like he couldn’t breathe again. He had been there as Raven caressed her hair, then her belly. She had looked at him, almost as if she had lost that baby too.

“Babe…”

“You knew?” She asked, recognizing the expression on his face. “Is she--"

“You were dead. Donna told me…” He didn’t respond the answer she didn’t pronounce. His hand fell over hers and their foreheads connected. “I should have been there.”

They didn't said more, but it wasn't needed, soon enough Victor entered the room. Kori didn’t move, but Richard took a seat over the bed, looking him with a pained expression.

“Let’s go to the tower. Let's go home.”


	5. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (part two)
> 
> He had been reckless before and then selfish. Behind the door, he heard her laugh and he felt the impending need to be the one to do that to her. He wanted a family with Kori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my mother tongue so forgive any mistakes and also, please, feel free to point them out to me so that I can fix it.  
> WARNING: I DIDN'T READ IT AFTER WRITING IT, SO there's totally a bunch of mistakes. I promise I will try to re-read it later, maybe, so please forgive me.

He knew the effects of the Lazarus pit, he had seen it countless times: those who dive in tend to suffer of an abnormal increase of their strength. Nothing’s more far from the image that Kori resembled a few steps from him. She was thanking the Justice League for the sanctuary they gave her the last two hours, for the mourning they had felt in her behalf. She's truly grateful, he could tell, and somehow it hurted him even more because he could recognize the reason behind it: she didn't had had that many opportunities to feel grateful about someone’s concern for her with her family gone and Tamaran too. Even if she loved Earth, only the tower had ever been something as close as a home. That’s why they wanted hurry back to it, so that she could rest there, be safe there. Kori’s eyes payed special attention to Bruce as she spoke, knowing that it had been him who helped the most. As always, the Batman showed no reaction to this, but that was a lot more than what Dick could have ever asked for.

Cyborg stood behind them, upholding the portal as Donna gave a last hug to Diana. Victor was worried, he was familiar too what the effects on her body should have been, but she seemed pale, fragile and they both were certain why: Tamaraneans not only gained strength from the sun, it also came from their feelings and each one of her friends were sure about what she was going through even if she was hiding it, something Dick knew she had learned from him. He clenched his fists, feeling that pang of guilt inside his chest, that longing that he didn’t knew he would have felt after this.

Kori walked under the care of Raven, she had been putting distance between them and he understood it. Didn't meant it hurted any less. Dick stopped before he could go in, asked Victor a few seconds with a gesture of his hands. He walked back until he stood in front of Bruce.

“Thank you for what you did for her.”

Bruce nodded. So did he, but before he could put some distance between them, the other spoke again.

“I don’t hate her. I guess I was being protective of you, you had something good with Barbara. Complicated, yeah, but not as things will be with her. I don’t want her dead, Damian has said many things about her too. I want you to be careful, that’s all.”

He nodded again and troted the distance until he was back in the tower. Behind him, Victor closed the portal.

“You okay?” A hand fell on his shoulder. He looked back at him and bowed his head as Donna stepped in from the rooms direction.

“She’s in her room. You should go with her.”

“Yeah.”

“Dick, I--” Victor stopped while Donna’s eyes fell to the floor. “I know I speak for everyone when I tell you this: I’m really sorry for… you know.”

He wasn't sure how to react. Yes, he had lost something, he felt the heaviness in his chest for the what-could-have been, for Kori; but there was also the inevitable truth: he had no right, he left her, left them both. He took off his mask and with the back of his left hand wiped away the wet trail of his tears. Donna was there right away, holding him. He answered the gesture with the same, using his free hand, and rested his chin over her shoulder.

“I ruined everything. I should’ve been here with her.”

“Hush,” Donna stepped back and helped him with his tears even if her own face was soaked. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Victor once again moved uncomfortably, his heavy hand now resting over his shoulder.

“I am so sorry about this, but I believe it should be you the one to-- to tell her. We don’t know how her body works, but I am sure it isn’t healthy to keep the body of the baby inside her. We need to operate.”

He swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, I-- I will talk to her.”

He walked away from Donna’s embrace and made his way slowly in the direction of her room. It had been a long time since the original Teen Titans where there, but not Kori, she had remained, as everything else like her beauty, her strong will, her innocence. She spent a few years away after their relationship became ashes of the past, she tried to be a part of something new and it worked for a while, he heard of it from Jason, they called themselves the Outlaws. The jealousy had taunt him in the nights until the moment he had the opportunity to hold her again and see in those beautiful eyes that her heart was his forever. He had walked away, once again, because he knew she would wait for him, because he was still pining after Barbara, needing to be there for her after what happened with the Joker. He then heard she had returned home, Raven and Beast Boy with her, in order to take care of the new recruits: Damian, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Jon Kent. She had done an amazing job as their leader.

He stood in front of Kori’s room, unable to knock, not sure if he could just barge in. The images of his past came rushing down, her soft curves, a much younger version of her body trembling under his, inexperienced hands trailing her hot skin and the look full of love she would gave to him everyday. He wanted to yell at his old self, to tell him that he should get his shit together and stop toying between the two people who probably loved him the most in this fucked up world. But he had been reckless before and then selfish, too entangled in his own needs and the life of a superhero.

His communicator vibrated and, as if on cue, Kori’s rang too. He frowned, waited a bit longer with his ear pressed against the door, the right hand ready above his own to pick up. He heard the sadness in her voice and then a calm “Hey, Princess” answering to her. Jason. Had he know about their baby?

He looked at his own, it was Barbara and he wondered in the universe was just being an asshole to him. If, maybe, this was some kind of sign.

A messy bun was the first thing to greet him, then her eyes framed behind her glasses. She smiled slightly and he winced. Her eyes shone with understanding almost immediately.

“I heard from Damian’s communicator that she was fine.”

“Yeah, kind of.”

An eyebrow arched and he felt like throwing up. Behind the door, he heard her laugh and he felt the impending need to be the one to do that to her. He knew that was the only thing he needed to know “I wasn’t sure if it was the right time to call--”

“It is. I need to talk to you. I wish it could be in person, but I am not sure when will I be able to return to Gotham and I don’t want you to wait for me.” The words came rushed, his heart hammering inside his ribcage. “I’m sorry, I need to say this, because even if we were just tasting waters, knowing if we could be more, the truth is that I’ve loved you since I was a kid. I wanted this, but I knew that I wanted Kori too. The thing is… and this is just me trying to deliver the news before someone else tells you--” he stopped, trying to breath. He meet her eyes. “Kori was pregnant.”

Surprise, slight anger and then, after that, just pain. He knew it wasn’t completely because of them and the obvious end they were reaching. Barbara didn’t show her emotion as much as Kori did, but he didn’t need to see it in her face, he knew her. It wasn’t something that worried her before, but after losing her legs, the idea of not being able to have a baby was something that hit her off with an impending strength. She was in pain because she knew how much it hurt to lose that.

“I’m sorry, Barbara.”

“Me too. About everything.”

She ended the call. He knew she needed time to think what to say to him. She knew he wasn’t ready to hear what a bastard he was –though he knew that without a doubt–, and before anything else, Barbara had been one of his best friends. It was not the time to talk about them, but neither was she ready to listen to him and be supportive as if he hadn’t just broken each promised made in the dim light of the room they had shared until then.

He opened the door, Kori was now resting under the blankets. He walked the distance between them, she was waiting for him and motioned so that he would rest beside her. Even in the darkness she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

“Hey.”

She smiled softly, scooting closer until her head was resting against his chest.

“Hey.”

“Kori--” He breathed out, extending his other hand until he was surrounding her, holding her close. She pressed her face against his chest, embracing him too. “We need to… you can’t have her inside, you understand me?”

She froze, then sobbed slightly and he has to fight the tears in his own eyes.

“I’m so sorry, babe. I know this was my fault-- and I’m just--”

“What?”

He stopped as her face emerged again, eyes full of tears. “I know you must be mad at me and you have every right--”

“Why are you saying that?”

“Because I should have been here and I really need to tell you-- to ask you to forgive me. I know you’ve been running away from me since we came here and I don’t intend for you to just… stick to me--”

“Dick…”

“But I won’t do this again, I will--”

“Dick--”

“Put my shit together. I’m just… I should have been here for you, for her, to protect you--”

She pressed a palm against his mouth. She’s not crying anymore, but he can tell she wanted to.

“I do not blame you, I do not blame anyone. If I have been avoiding you is because I want to give you space. I don’t want you to make up your mind out of pity. I want you to come to me because you love me.”

His heart sinks. His lips found hers and he knew this isn't anything like that.

“I love you. I missed you so much.”

And that’s not a lie. He had dreamed of her countless times even with Barbara by his side, he had needed her so much. They poured those feelings in the kiss they shared. Her body was warm, it made him feel secure, such a perfect contrast to his own and the way she had felt before. Kori felt the same, the way his torso molded against hers, the way his tongue explored her mouth, everything he was and she knew she was going to make it because he was there with her.

He helped her get out of the bed, they reached for each other almost unconsciously, as if the distance iwas enough to make a bridge between them and the pain. She was trembling as they searched for Victor in his room, the three of them walked in silence to the infirmary of the tower. The sight of the surgical table made his heart beat faster, but he didn't let it show, he had mastered the concealing of his feelings and in that moment he needed to be strong for her.

She searched for his eyes as he helped her up on the table and then down, her head resting now over his hand. Dick pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kori cried again.

“I’m going to make you sleep, is that okay?” Victor asked.

She nodded and smiled to him, extending her free hand, the one that was not holding Dick’s right one, she touched his cheek and thanked him. Victor kissed the palm of her hand and then pressed the oxygen mask to her face. She fell asleep soon enough.

“Dick, if you want to wait outside--”

“No, I want to stay here.”

“But--”

“Please.”

He said nothing else.

Silence filled the room as Victor started preparing everything, he had everything he needed. Always ready to protect the ones he loves, he had spent years stocking the room to serve as a hospital on his own, he had every medical implement needed, alien technology and even a few blood bags that he prepared in case of any emergency at the moment. His hands moved quickly, with a precision that calmed the tightness in Dick's stomach. She was in good hands.

The scalpel opened her skin and Dick's breath is caught in his throat. He has to look elsewhere, but he still catched the movement of Victor’s hands as they deeped into Kori’s stomach. He fighted for a second and then he murmured a curse. Dick’s eyes traveled to him rapidly.

“What’s going on?” 

“Jesus Christ.”

“What’s happening, Victor?”

“Call Raven. Now.”

He moved faster than he had ever. Raven disappeared in front of him, she was quicker like that. By the time he is back in the room, she had her hands over Kori’s belly, exuding some kind of energy while Victor stitched the cut he hand done before.

“What happened?”

“She’s okay,” Raven answered. Her eyes traveled to his. “The baby is okay. She’s alive. I didn’t felt her before because she was too weak.”

“If we had waited just a bit more…”

Richard fell to his knees as Victor's voice dies with an indescribable emotion. His heart was pounding in his ears. He thought this was the happiest moment of his life.

Of course he was wrong. The happiest moment was the night she came to the world, five months later. The sky was full of stars, but the one that shined the most rested between his arms. He kissds the little nose, the tiny fingers, the round cheeks.

“Why does she sleep so much?” he groaned.

Kori’s laugh made him smile.

“That is what babies are supposed to do.”

Mar’i stired and frowned. She trembled, starting to cry with an impressive force.

“I was kidding, my nightstar, sorry, I won’t wake--”

“She’s hungry,” Kori corrected him, extending her hands in his direction. He looked sheepish as he walked the distance to the bed where she was resting and with the utmost care left their daughter in her arms. “I know, I know. I’m here, my Nightstar.”

Kori’s voice was enough to calm her wailing. He falls over the bed, almost jealous, and rested his head over Kori’s thigh while kissing his daughter tiny feet.

He couldn't imagine life without them.


End file.
